Vacation
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Yuffie takes a cruise to get away from it all. Reno is taking a vacation. With a little magic, anything is possible. Reno/Yuffie oneshot for ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08.


Vacation

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08 and most of the story is based off her awesome request. Please R&R.

The blaring horn of the veteran cruise ship _Locke's Treasure_ rang out through the tropical air of Costa Del Sol. Gulls cried overhead as they wheeled through the sky.

None of this was noticed by Yuffie Kisaragi, so intent was she on regurgitating her lunch over the starboard side. She cursed her stupid motion sickness as she wiped her mouth off with a paper towel. Throwing it carelessly over the railing, Yuffie turned around and was just about to start on a tan when she spied a flash of crimson hair out of the corner of her eye.

There was only one person who had hair that red and Yuffie gave a groan.

She had decided to go on a cruise to get away for awhile. WRO was becoming a bit boring with no new interesting missions or Materia for that matter and her friends were too caught up in their own lives to mess around with.

But Reno was just another reminder of why she wanted to get away from everything. She tried to duck behind some cover but those aquamarine eyes of his spotted her, his lips upturning into a smirk.

"I knew this ship was fancy but I had no idea royalty sailed on it."

"What are you doing here Turkey? Don't you have a family to kill or something?" Yuffie shot back.

Reno merely smirked again.

"If you must know I'm on a vacation. Needed to get away from Laney pestering me all the time. So why are you here?"

"I'm not telling you," Yuffie replied, sticking her tongue out at him. Reno just rolled his eyes and walked off, waving as he went.

"See you around."

Yuffie followed him with her eyes until he left her field of view and shook her head a few moments later.

He may be cute but he was also really aggravating, she reminded herself.

* * *

Later that night, Reno was leaning on the port railing and staring out at the water. The stars were clear and the ocean stretched on and on. Taking a breath of cool air, he exhaled slowly and grinned.

This vacation was off to a great start.

His thoughts were cut off when a door opened nearby and Yuffie stumbled out onto the deck. Reno could see that her face was as green as a cure materia and walked towards her as she leaned over the railing.

"You need any help?" The ninja's dark eyes narrowed as they looked over to him.

"No, go away!" When Yuffie didn't receive a response she expected him to do as she had ordered but soon enough felt his hands encircle her waist. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Just making sure you don't fall over the edge," Reno replied calmly.

"Well don't, stupid Turkey..." Yuffie grumbled back.

Although, she had to admit, his arms did feel nice wrapped around her.

A squall suddenly developed, wind buffeting the two as clouds started to gather. Lightning flashed nearby and rain pounded the world. Reno tried to make it into the ship but his foot slipped all of a sudden and he went careening over the railing, the ninja still in his arms.

They hit the water hard, expelling all the air from their lungs. Reno quickly let go of Yuffie and when the two came up for air, she glared at him.

"This is all your fault!" Yuffie roared, somehow still audible over the crash of thunder and waves.

"Just swim!" Reno shot back. Their sense of direction was impeded by a low hanging layer of fog and they headed towards what they thought was the ship.

Reno swam with all his might, straining his muscles, until finally he made contact with hard packed sand. Getting out of the water, he saw Yuffie arrive beside him, water dribbling from her lips. Her eyes were blinking rapidly and soon enough, she lost consciousness.

* * *

Yuffie felt something on her lips and a few coughs escaped her throat. Pressure was applied to her stomach and a moment later she coughed up water. Sitting up rapidly, she panted heavily and looked over. Reno gave her a tired grin.

"Welcome back princess."

"You...saved my life..." Yuffie said quietly.

"I may be a Turk but I'm not heartless," Reno replied. He then lay down and started to close his eyes. "Now I need some sleep but when I wake up we'll try and find out where we are, okay?"

"Alright," Yuffie said. As she watched Reno drift off to sleep, she felt something flutter in her stomach. "Sweet dreams," Yuffie said softly, before getting up and deciding to explore, the sun shining down from the heavens.

* * *

Yuffie eventually realized that the island wasn't very large. It took her perhaps half an hour to cross the whole thing and all she found were some monkeys, coconuts, and a tiny pond. Her stomach rumbled a moment later and she looked up at one of the coconuts. Swiftly scaling the tree, she got it down and cracked it open in the blink of an eye. The inside tasted delicious and it sated the ninja although her body felt a little weird.

Returning to Reno's slumbering form, she noticed her clothing felt really lose on her body. Adjusting her shorts, she ignored it and lay down, eyes closing and sleep blanketing her.

"Reno!"

The redhead stirred at the noise but didn't open his eyes.

"Turkey, wake up right now!"

That did the trick. Opening his eyes, he saw a four inch tall Yuffie standing on his chest, hands on her now truly near non existent hips. She was dressed in one of her ripped up socks.

"What happened?" Reno asked, his eyes now widening in shock as he fully registered what he was seeing. Yuffie covered her ears at the volume of his voice and when she uncovered them, she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. I just ate some coconuts and went to sleep. When I woke up, I was like this!" Her voice was incredibly high pitched and the Turk couldn't keep the smirk from his face as he heard it. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing...you just sound like Mickey Mouse." A tiny hand punched him hard in the chest then and Yuffie walked off, muttering under her breath. Reno picked her up before she had gotten very far and the thief struggled in his grasp.

"Let me go!"

"Listen, I'm sorry for making fun of you. Now show me where those coconuts were that changed you. Maybe we can find a way to get you back to normal."

Yuffie huffed but nodded and Reno then placed her on his shoulder.

"I can walk just fine you know," Yuffie commented.

"It'll be faster this way, now let's head out."

Soon enough the pair arrived at the coconut tree. As Reno looked around, an idea struck him as he spotted the pond.

"Drink some water out of the pond," he suggested.

"No way! Who knows what that'll do to me!"

"I'll drink some with you so we'll be in the same boat. Now we can continue to argue or we can actually get something done, I'll let you decide."

So Yuffie gestured towards the pond and Reno let her down, the ninja quickly drinking a handful of the water. Reno followed suit and the two looked at each other.

"Feel different?" Yuffie asked. Reno shook his head. A moment later however, Yuffie felt her body tingling and she saw Reno double over in pain. Yuffie had started to run over to him when she felt herself growing taller. However her smile faded when she realized she was taller than Reno and still growing. When she finally finished, the ninja looked down. The tops of the tallest trees barely came up to her waist.

She was now the size of Godzilla and as naked to boot.

"Stupid water!" Yuffie roared, covering her breasts.

"Could you be any more louder?" a tiny voice yelled up at her. Yuffie bent down then and saw Reno who looked the same from the waist up. However below that he now had a crimson scaled mermaid tail. Yuffie laughed then, the guffaws nearly ripping the trees from their roots.

"It's the little mermaid," Yuffie said quietly once her laughing fit was finished.

"At least I'm still partially clothed," Reno shot back. He tried to moved but all the Turk could manage was to flop around a few feet. He looked up at Yuffie and was about to ask for help when he saw the ninja drop something in the pool. An object suddenly grew and Reno realized that it was her clothes, now giant sized to fit her larger frame.

"Perfect!" the ninja said as she got into her shorts and pulled her shirt on. Once that was accomplished she picked up Reno and placed him on her shoulder. "Not so short now am I?" Yuffie said.

"Whatever..." Reno grumbled but an idea suddenly came to his mind. "I've got it! You can rip up these trees and we can build a raft to get out of here."

"Are you sure that will work? And we need to get changed back before we leave because there is no way I can possibly steal Materia stealthily as big as I am."

"Fine, fine, we'll build a raft then try and change back, okay?" Yuffie nodded and the two set to work.

Several hours later, as the sun finished setting, Yuffie and Reno looked at their accomplishment.

The raft was about fifteen by ten feet and was comfortable enough for the two to lay on at normal size. Reno looked at Yuffie and grinned widely.

"I guess we don't make a bad team, huh?"

"Yeah..." Yuffie said, returning his grin. Once again she felt a fluttering in her stomach and was about to speak when another voice cut in.

"A nice raft if I do say so myself." Yuffie and Reno looked around and eventually spotted the middle aged man leaning against Yuffie's big toe. He had on a tall hat and his voice had an odd accent to it. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, I am the Mad Hatter. May I inquire about you two?"

"I'm- but Reno was cut off as Mad Hatter just continued talking.

"Wonderful, charming, splendid! Now let's have a cup of tea! If you would be so kind as to follow." The man then vanished in a puff of smoke, Yuffie and Reno dissipating in exactly the same manner a second later.

* * *

When they reappeared, the two were sitting in chairs at a long brown table with cups of tea before them. Yuffie was dressed in a flowing white gown while Reno was wearing a tux, his lower half returning to normal.

"Where are we?" Yuffie asked, her voice not as booming as before even though she was still a giant.

"Wonderland, my dear girl. That island and this place are all that remain of Wonderland." Mad Hatter spoke up, his form appearing at the head of the table. Taking a sip of his tea, he gave a wistful sigh. "Once, ages ago, it was a magnificent kingdom. But things....oh...are different now. But enough of that poppycock, introduce yourselves if you would. I haven't had visitors in a millennium."

"I'm Reno," Reno said.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, Princess of Wutai," Yuffie stated. Mad Hatter gave a bow at that and grinned, looking particularly manic.

"Royalty eh? Then I propose a toast!" Here he held up his tea cup, Reno and Yuffie following along. "To new friends and new forms!" Drinking his tea in one gulp, his eyes gleamed as the other two took tentative sips. As the liquid moved down their throats, Yuffie and Reno were engulfed in a blue smoke.

Once it had vanished, Yuffie was her normal size while Reno noticed the giant pair of breasts he now had and his wider hips. Yuffie opened her mouth to speak but the only sound that came out was the screeching howl of a chimp.

"Why are you doing this?" Reno asked. The Mad Hatter glared at the now female Turk as she asked this question.

"Never question things or you'll never be happy. Why? There is no why...I just like having fun." Yuffie jumped on the table and ran towards Mad Hatter only to be distracted by a banana that suddenly appeared before her. Picking it up, she chomped down on it in an instant, cheeks puffing out as she lazily chewed the fruit.

"Marvelous, simply marvelous!" The Mad Hatter cheered as he pointed at the two again. Yuffie instantly spat out the banana and looked over at Reno.

"Reno-but she clamped a hand over her mouth at the deep timbre of her voice. She now sounded like a baritone with a cold. Reno wasn't faring any better, the red head now sporting a pair of cat ears and a crimson tipped tail.

"Just leave us alone!" Yuffie yelled, her deep voice booming.

"How about...no?" Mad Hatter said, winking at them. Reno instantly became a candy bar with a mouth.

"Yuffie, you okay?"

"R-Reno..." Yuffie said, her voice nasally. The table shook a little as Yuffie approached Reno and the Turk saw just what had happened to her.

Yuffie Kisaragi was now a pig and her snout was sniffing his chocolaty form. Just as the Sow of Wutai was about bite into him, the Mad Hatter gave a wave of his hand.

"No, no, that won't do. Cannibalism went out of fashion years ago!"

Yuffie was on her rear dressed in a pink bonnet and sucking on a pacifier, her body now that of a five year old.

"Weno, you otay?" But she didn't hear anything. Trying to stand was meaningless as her muscles weren't fully coordinated yet so the ninja started to crawl, looking for any sign of the red head. Finally she saw the stuffed Reno doll off to her left. Picking it up, she hugged it to her as she started to cry. "I'm sowwy for being mean Weno....I...I...luv you!"

Someone else was crying at Yuffie's confession and the toddlerized princess looked towards the Mad Hatter, who was wiping his eyes and blowing his nose loudly with a handkerchief.

"Oh that is simply touching! I suppose I've had enough fun for one day. Away with you!" Blinking his eyes, the two transformed humans vanished. The Mad Hatter checked his watch which always showed what time it was two hours ago and rubbed his temples.

"Maybe a vacation is in order," he said to himself.

* * *

Yuffie opened her eyes.

She was on the cruise ship, laying on one of the lounge chairs on deck. She heard someone groan from nearby and saw Reno sitting in another chair to her left.

"I just had the weirdest dream..." Reno said. "We were on an island and I was a mermaid while you turned into a- but Yuffie cut him off by kissing him deep on the lips. As she broke apart, she saw Reno give a giddy smile. "You're a good kisser."

And before Yuffie could say anything in reply he was kissing her. Savoring the taste of his lips, the two broke apart once again.

"Some vacation huh?" she asked.

"Indeed!" a familiar voice said. Yuffie and Reno instantly turned towards the sound of it and saw the Mad Hatter floating in the open air pool on an inflatable yellow duck.

"So I guess that wasn't a dream," Reno said.

"It was very real but then again maybe dreams are real and reality's a dream? Anyway, you two have inspired me to have a vacation. Thank you ever so much! But I'm not quite sure where to go..."

"Well since you like causing havoc I have a friend who needs some excitement in her life," Reno offered. The Mad Hatter's ears pricked up at this and he grinned widely.

"Do go on my dear boy!"

"Her name's Elena and she lives in the city of Edge." The Mad Hatter nodded and with a wink to the two of them, vanished, inflatable duck and all.

"So do you want to head back to Edge right away or spend some more time on this cruise?" Reno asked.

"It doesn't matter," Yuffie answered, laying her head on his shoulder. Looking into his eyes, Yuffie spoke again. "Do you feel different at all?"

"Not really," Reno responded. "What about you?" Yuffie shook her head and she kissed him once more, neither noticing the tingling all over their bodies as they started to shrink.


End file.
